Renée Estevez
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress, writer | years_active = 1986–present | parents = Martin Sheen Janet Templeton | spouse = | children = | relatives = Emilio Estevez (brother) Ramon Estevez (brother) Charlie Sheen (brother) }} Renée Pilar Estevez (born April 2, 1967) is an American actress and writer. Early years Estevez was born in New York City, the fourth child and only daughter of artist Janet (née Templeton) and actor Martin Sheen (born Ramón Estevez). Her father is of Irish and Spanish descent. Her three brothers are also actors: Emilio Estevez, Ramon Estevez and Charlie Sheen (born Carlos Estevez). Her husband, Jason Thomas Federico, has been a professional golfer and is a chef in New York. They met at the California Culinary Academy, where he received a degree in culinary arts and she studied pastry and baking science. They married on October 11, 1997 in a Roman Catholic wedding at the Church of Our Lady of the Scapular-St. Stephen in New York. Career Estevez started her acting career in 1986 starring in a CBS Schoolbreak special, Babies Having Babies. Estevez has had secondary roles in films since 1986's Shattered Spirits, including the character Betty Finn in the cult favorite Heathers, and has guest starred on JAG and MacGyver. She appeared in a regular guest-starring role on The West Wing as Nancy, an office assistant in the Oval Office of President Josiah Bartlet (who is played by her real life father Martin Sheen). She has also had cameo roles in her brothers' and father's films. She also wrote for the TV series Anger Management which ended in 2014 and starred her brother, Charlie Sheen. Filmography Films *''Shattered Spirits'' (1986) (TV) (cameo appearance) *''Lethal Weapon'' (1987) (uncredited, director's cut) *''For Keeps?'' (1988) *''Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers'' (1988) *''Marked for Murder'' (1989) (V) *''Forbidden Sun'' (1989) *''Intruder'' (1989) *''Heathers'' (1989) *''Moon 44'' (1990) (uncredited) *''Touch and Die'' (1991) *''Dead Silence'' (1991) (TV) *''Guilty Until Proven Innocent'' (1991) (TV) *''Running Wild'' (1992/I) *''Single White Female'' (1992) *''Deadfall'' (1993) (featured) *''Paper Hearts'' (1993) *''Good Girls Don't'' (1993) *''A Matter of Justice'' (1993) (TV) *''Endangered'' (1994) *''Red Shoe Diaries 5: Weekend Pass'' (1995) (V) *''Loose Women'' (1996) (cameo) *''The War at Home'' (1996) *''Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story'' (1996) *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) (cameo) *''Stranger in the Kingdom'' (1998) *''Scar City'' (1998) (cameo) *''Addams Family Reunion'' (1998) (V) *''No Code of Conduct'' (1998) (uncredited cameo) *''A Murder of Crows'' (1999) (cameo) *''Storm'' (1999) *''Good Advice'' (2001) (cameo) *''Out of These Rooms'' (2002) *''Going Down'' (2003/I) *''Milost mora'' (2003) *''Astrothrill'' (2005) (V) *The Way (2010) TV series * Hallmark Hall of Fame (saison 36:The Room Upstairs) (1987) (1 episode) * MacGyver (1 episode) * CBS Schoolbreak Special (1 episode) * ABC Afterschool Special (1 episode) * Growing Pains (1 episode) * JAG (2 episodes) * The West Wing * The Division (1 episode) Theater * Macbeth * Murderers Anonymous References External links * *Interview at the Flesh Farm Category:1967 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American film actresses Category:California Culinary Academy alumni Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Galician descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Estevez family Category:Living people Category:People from Malibu, California Category:People from Staten Island